Silent Snow
by Isaac Aquinas
Summary: Jun, a young boy of the Southern Water Tribe, wants to be a great Waterbending warrior. However, an encounter with the Fire Nation is about to change the life of him and his family forever.
1. Chapter 1: Silent Snow

Chapter 1: Silent Snow

Jun always loved the snow, and seeing it falling on his birthday filled him with joy. Quickly getting up, Jun slipped on his boots and walked out into the gently falling snow. For a minute he just stood there, savoring the feel of the soft flakes upon his skin. Then, he began to move his arms, slowly rotating a small area of flakes.

"Distribute your weight…concentrate on chi…breathe deep…" Jun chanted to himself as he subtly moved an increasing amount of flakes. Once he had enough flakes within his small void, Jun closed his eyes in concentration and compacted the flakes into a small sphere.

"Yes! A perfect snowball!" Jun cheered, but his celebration was cut short as another snowball smacked him in the back of the head. Jun suddenly heard the distinctive laughter of his sister, Rinash.

"Morning my lil' birthday bender", Rinash chuckled again as she slowly walked towards Jun, her signature crazy afro of hair shook as she laughed.

Rinash was fourteen, a full two years ahead of Jun that she was careful not to let him forget. She was tall for her age and had piercing blue eyes, but her dominant trait was her large unruly afro that many people associated with her. Though most girls her age were into sewing and hairstyles, Rinash was still quite the tomboy. She was a very talented marksman, and had a great degree of skill with a bow and arrow. To her mother's dismay, she had also begun to learn spear fighting from her father, Rin.

"Nice one sis'", Jun said as he stooped down to pick up his creation, "My turn!"

Jun chucked the snowball at Rinash, but she easily dodged it, "You may be a bender but you're still a poor marksman Junie."

Jun quickly focused and moved his arms, "With my bending, I don't have to be!"

The snowball curved around and headed back towards Rinash at a noticeably slower pace. Rinash reached out and grabbed the projectile with the confidence of one who knows her opponent too well. She shot it back and struck Jun in the chest before he could regain his focus.

Rinash gave another one of her infectious laughs; Jun dusted himself off and couldn't help but smile.

"Ok Rinny you beat me, but just you wait! Elder Chang says now that I'm twelve he can teach me real water bending, then you'll get what's coming to you! Besides, aren't you supposed to be making me my cake? It must take a long time to get it to burn as much as you do…" Jun smirked, Rinash's bad cooking was well known throughout the tribe. Most had learned through experience and some mothers had even begun to use it as a threat on unruly children.

Rinash was long passed being embarrassed for her culinary incompetence, "You'll get your cake, trust me" She said with a smirk. Rinash would never admit it, but it meant a lot to her that her brother would actually eat the cake. He was the only person to ever eat her cooking without moving in the opposite direction, usually at a quick pace.

The sibling moment was ended by the sudden appearance of Jun's and Rinash's mother. She strode in between them like a storm cloud.

"Enough playing around you two" she shouted with authority, "There is work to be done. Rinash, is today the day you will finally fix your hair?"

"Why fix what ain't broken mother?" Rinash said as she shook her afro with pride.

Her mother sighed, "Well then go along and help your father out"

Rinash nodded and ran off. Jing, the mother, turned her gaze to Jun and gave one of her rare smiles, "Happy birthday Jun."

Jun smiled and looked at his mother a moment. She was a tall imposing lady, and also a very stern and solemn one. She was a bit of an anomaly among Water Tribe folk, often known for their warm, affectionate ways. Jing wore her hair long and very intricate; in addition to the standard loops she had a series of complex braids around her scalp. Young girls often tried to emulate her style, though few could achieve its total balance and grace. The lone and notable exception was Rinash, who seemed to not care about her hair. Jun knew his mother struggled with the warm caring ways of the Water Tribe, but he loved her and knew nothing could change that.

Jun nodded at his mother, "Thanks, I suppose I should get going on my chores?"

Jing reverted to her usual expression, a neutral commanding one, "Yes, just because it is your birthday does not mean there is not work to be done."

Jun knew from years of experience that his mother was an all business lady. Distraught by Rinash's athletic tendencies, she was very adamant about wanting Jun to be more scholarly. Jun had no intention of forsaking water bending for the acquisition of knowledge, but he knew it made his mother happy to see him be diligent and ambitious, so he always tried his best.

Dashing around the large igloo that was home for Jun, he bumped into his father. Rin's greeting was much warmer than that of Jun's mother.

"There's my birthday boy!" his father exclaimed as he grabbed Jun and lifted him up in a bear hug, "Today's a big day for you isn't it?"

Rin, like his wife and his daughter, was a very tall individual. At slightly over six and a half feet, he dwarfed the slight figure of Jun, who had yet to reach five feet. Unlike his wife who exuded icy terror among many, Rin was a fountain of sunny energy. At his wife's insistence, he kept his beard neatly trimmed, but his hair still had a tendency to become unruly. Many saw Rinash as the picture of her father, and few would call them wrong.

Rin put Jun down and he leapt a few times with excitement, "Today is the day I can finally learn water bending! I can hardly wait!"

Rin smiled, "I bet your mother sent you off to do some work?"

Jun looked down, "Yeah, I guess had better help Rinash with the fishing lines…"

"Well let's just say you're lucky that your father considers snowball fights to be 'work'"

Jun gave a broad grin, "Then don't worry dad! I'm gonna work really hard!"

Rin watched his son for a while as he dashed off. He was filled with pride that his son was born a water bender. Elder Chang was nearing a hundred, and was the only water bender that Rin knew of in the entire South Pole. Their tribe was small, only around thirty people, but Rin looked forward to the day when his son would lead the tribe in the ongoing battle against the Fire Nation.

The morning flew by for Jun. He and his other chore-dodging friends quickly started a snowball fight. Things were great when the fight was a free for all, but as kids began to form teams, a problem began over Jun.

"Sorry Jun but its just not fair", said a short cubby kid.

"Yeah, you can just bend any fort down", said another young boy, "It would be too unbalanced for the other team…"

"Its alright", said Jun as he trudged back to the huts, "My sister is probably done with my cake by now…"

"Oh…in that case we're really sorry Jun…"

"Not as sorry as I am", said Jun with a grin as the whole group erupted into a brief laughter.

Jun returned to see his sister setting out the finished cake. Her back turned to Jun, she bit her lip as she examined the rather sorry looking pastry. To be fair, creating a cake was not an easy process for a member of the Water Tribe. There was only one stove in the entire community, an ancient clay one, and usage was on a first come first serve basis. Rinash had gotten up very early to secure space for her cake making, and acquiring the materials was no easy matter either. Sugar and flour could only be obtained by the rare Earth Kingdom merchant vessels that came through, yet every year Rinash was very careful to get enough materials for her sibling's cake. Each time she bought them she had to deal with the subtle remarks of the other Water Tribe females saying, "what a waste", the ingredients were on her pathetic cooking skill. As she looked over the final product, Rinash felt they were right. The cake was charred thoroughly, and more than a bit lopsided, but it was her cake and she had made it.

"Save some cake for me sis'!" shouted Jun as he marched over.

"Oh trust me Junie, there is more than enough to go around", said Rinash as she chuckled more nervously than usual.

Jun never betrayed an ungrateful thought, "Looks great! I'm ready to dig in!'

Jun and Rinash looked up as their parents walked over. It was nearing midday and later on the whole tribe would celebrate Jun's birthday, as they would for every tribe member's special day.

"Well, well" said Rin as he and his wife reached the kids, "Is it already cake time?"

"I guess so" said Jun as he grabbed a piece and eagerly, to the shock of his sister, stuffed it in his mouth.

Secretly, Rinash prayed he wouldn't spit it out.

Jun chewed thoughtfully, "Hmm I think you are improving…though I still hold to my belief that you could drive away an army with your cooking Rinny" then with a big smile Jun said, "Thanks, it means a lot to me that you go to all this trouble."

Rinash put her arms around the whole group, "Hey, anything for the family."

Jun looked back down at the cake, "Wow Rinash…you burnt it so bad it's turning the snow flakes around it black!"

Rin saw it too, "That's not snow Jun, that's soot…the Fire Nation Navy is here…"

The village prepared for battle at an alarming pace. The men readied themselves for fighting as the women and children prepared to evacuate to the underground safe house. Elder Chang had saw to its creation many years ago, and had bored it so deep into the ice that no Fire Navy ship could reach it.

Jun was strapping a club to his back and Rinash was filling a quiver when their father walked in.

"Hurry up, you need to head with your mother to the safety bunker" Rin said, well aware of the intentions of his two children.

"But dad I can fight!" both kids said in unison. They quickly gave each other a surprised glance.

Their dad chuckled a bit, "I know you two can, but your mother needs you."

Jun stood up, "Dad I'm one of the only water benders this tribe has. The Fire Nation will have plenty of fire benders. You need me!"

Rin put his hand on his young child's shoulder, "Listen my son, the tribe needs you to stay alive, if anything happens to Elder Chang everyone is counting on you to be our bender. We can't risk you getting hurt."

Jun lowered his gaze from his father's calm blue eyes and nodded.

Rinash spoke next, "Well what about me? I can use my bow and arrow just as well as anyone!"

"I know you can", Rin replied, "But the tribe needs you to be safe for now."

"But…" both kids began in unison again.

"No buts, now hurry, remember bring only the necessities."

Soon the women and children of the tribe were heading off, and Rin, as second in command of the tribe, went to speak with Elder Chang.

"Its Commander Zhi isn't it?"

"I believe so" replied the Elder, "he has brought a very large fleet…we can tell by the amount of soot falling."

"Then we will meet his force and fight with all our strength!" replied Rin

The Elder nodded, but frowned a bit.

"He is still after the globe?" Rin said

The globe was a very important artifact to the people of the Southern Water Tribe. It had been forged by Avatar Kuruk long ago and was given as a gift to the people as they left the North Pole for the South long ago. The globe contained water from the Spirit Oasis that was blessed by the Ocean Spirit, Tui. In the hands of a water bender, it gave unprecedented control of the sea, greatly enhancing one's natural abilities. In the hands of a fire bender, it would mean the total conquest of the Southern Water Tribe.

Elder Chang nodded again, "Long ago we thought that dispersing our people across the South Pole would make us a difficult target for a large Fire Navy flee…but it appears we were wrong."

Rin spoke next, "I'll gather all the men. We will meet this fleet and slow them down."

As the group of refugees evacuated the village, Jun looked for his opening. He knew his father was right, that he must live for the sake of the tribe, but he couldn't abandon his duty. A bender must never be afraid.

His mother kept a close eye on Jun and Rinash early on, but as the snow picked up, that became impossible. As the snowstorm turned into a powerful blizzard, Jun slipped out from his mother's gaze and ran towards the ships.

He thought no one had seen him, but before he had gone far, his sister was already in hot pursuit.

"That idiot…" Rinash said as she ran, "He's about to taste a wrath far worse than my cooking…"

Rin stood in the front of the group as the first of the Fire Navy vessels approached the ice that held their village. In truth, his men were not even a regiment. There were scarcely fourteen of them present, and many had neglected their training in recent years.

Rin knew their only hope lay in surprise. He had to present the face of confidence to the general. He had to be strong for his people.

The first ship lowered its loading ramp a few feet from Rin, and Commander Zhi with two masked guards walked forward.

Rin spoke first, "Commander Zhi", he began, "Its been awhile."

Commander Zhi walked forward at an unconcerned pace. The years had not been kind to him. He was a very old man now; some said over a hundred years old. Like many fire benders, life took a severe toll on him, and his long life was extremely uncommon. Yet it had not stolen his calm confidence that struck fear in the hearts of many a Water Tribe member.

"Actually its Admiral Zhi now" he began, "You must be Rin. Last time, fifteen years ago I believe, it was your father standing here. I still have his club adorning my wall."

Rin removed his own club from its strap and worked hard to suppress his rage, "This time you've gone too far Zhi. I will not let you harm my family again."

"Your family? Are they in that silly bunker you think is safe? Let's see now…I brought ten ships; five for the front, and five to block off your escape. Ten ships means one hundred warriors. You do the math."

Rin played his last card, "You'll never make it in this blizzard Zhi. I'm going to finish this now!"

Zhi's two guards moved forward. Rin ran at the first one and ducked as he shot a fire blast over his head. He swung his club and locked his foe's leg in the indent near the top, allowing him to pull up and trip his opponent. The second guard was struck in the back of the helmet by an arrow, and fell flat on his face unconscious.

"Need to use stealth", thought Rin, "Make them think we have more warriors than we do…"

"Come now Rin", said Zhi, anticipating the man's thoughts, "How many soldiers do you have" Twenty? Forty? How many will die before you relinquish that silly globe?"

"This is more than the globe Zhi, this is about my people."

Rinash caught Jun midway to the battlefield. She grabbed him by the hood of his thick jacket.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rinash spoke, her face a mask of rage.

"I can bend Rinash! I have to help!"

"I mean leaving without me Junie"

"Oh…"

"I need to head back to the village, you can move closer to the ships, but don't fight until I get there!"

"Uh Rinash, I was just kidding when I said your cooking…"

"I AM NOT GOING TO COOK THE FIRE NATION A MEAL"

Jun hoped she didn't hear him breathe a sigh of relief.

"I need my weapons. Don't do anything stupid."

Jun tried to wait, but when he heard the sounds of battle not far off, his fear got the better of him.

"Dad…" Jun said softly, he knew his father would be leading the small group of men.

As he walked forward, the white snow turned completely black, and his vision was nearly entirely obscured. Then he heard voices.

Jun tried to dispel his fear as he saw a few figures approaching. Through the blizzard he could scarcely make out the incoming person, but by its attire he could tell it was Fire Nation.

"Its just a kid" said the soldier as he lowered his sword, "What should we do?"

Another Fire Nation figure emerged from the storm, this one bore the distinctive helm of a fire bender, "Really? Damn, I can't see in this blizzard. Leave him, we need to find that globe."

The soldier with the sword spoke again, "We can hardly find anyone, let's take this kid and make him talk. Perhaps he knows where the globe is."

The soldier raised his sword and approached Jun. Focused by his fear; Jun raised his arms and pushed his right one forward. A small, sloped column of ice rose under the soldier's feet, knocking him back.

"The kid's a bender!" The soldier exclaimed.

"Well then I hope he knows the punishment for water bending…" the other soldier spoke as he readied a fire blast.

Jun was paralyzed with fear. If they caught him now, they would sever both his arms. A water bender was useless without his or her arms.

Jun managed to duck under the first blast. He rolled aside and quickly scooped up a snowball. He threw it, and against all odds, it struck the fire bender in the face. Jun saw his opportunity and ran.

"Gotta…find…Dad…"

He only made it a few feet before the soldier recovered. The second blast didn't miss.

Jun leapt, but it caught him in the lower leg. He screamed in pain as the fire consumed his leggings. Rolling in the thick, black, snow Jun tried to put the fire out, but even as he did, the pain did not end. He soon realized that he could not move.

The soldier with the sword spoke as he got up, "Should I find him and finish the job?"

Observing the heavy black snow falling all around him, the fire bender shook his head. "Waste of time, he'll probably freeze to death anyway. We need to move on."

Rinash was not faring much better. Once she had reached the village, the ice connecting her to the site of the battle cracked. The Fire Navy ships were coming through and she was stranded.

"Jun! Jun!!" she called desperately for her brother from her severed piece of ice. "Jun where are you?"

"Rinash! Run Rinash! There's too many of them, oh god my legs…"

"I won't leave you Jun! Where are you?" Mist enveloped her and obscured her vision. She could see nothing.

"There's no time Rinash! Run to the Earth Kingdom! I'll find Mom and Dad and get out of here, but you have to leave now!"

Tears flowed to her eyes, and then she heard the ship coming towards her. It was going to crash right through her little island. She ran, she did not know for how long, every turn brought another ship's shadow, and all the time she screamed… "Jun! Where are you Jun?"

Rin ran to Elder Chang. He had managed to escape the massacre with only a slightly wounded arm.

"There's…too many…" he panted, "Ten men…already dead…they won't stop till they get the globe…"

Elder Chang took out the globe from the confines of his thick robe and raised it. Even in the thick black mist that surrounded them it shone. The water swirled perpetually in it, an endless dance like that of Tui and La.

"Then I shall give it to them."

Placing both hands on the artifact, the Elder drew all the energy he could. Suddenly, the five Fire Navy ships surrounding their position met a giant wall of ice, over eighty feet high. The Elder stumbled back and Rin caught him.

"It is only…temporary…" the Elder gasped, "Zhi and most of the soldiers are on the other side…we have time…to flee."

Rin nodded and prepared to gather what was left of his men, but the Elder grabbed his arm.

"Wait Rin! When I used the orb…I felt your son…he is in trouble. You must find him."

"No…not Jun"

Jun thought for sure it was over when he passed out. As he awoke and saw the face of his father, he thought they had both died that day. He was without words.

Then his father spoke, "Thank the spirits you are alive Jun…"

Immediately Jun looked at his hands. They were miraculously unharmed. Then he took in his surroundings, they were in a hastily constructed tent. The tribe must have begun fleeing.

"Rinash…?"

Jun's father shook his head, "We do not know. No one has seen her."

With his eye's tearing, Jun began to pull of the blanket covering his lower body. His father placed a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Wait Jun, listen to me. Regardless of what has happened, you are still my son and I am proud of you. Chang did his best, that is why there is no pain, but you must understand that…"

Confused and troubled, Jun tore off the blanket. He looked down, and saw that his legs past the knee were gone.

"I'm sorry my son…"

Jun could say nothing. He felt his life, his dreams, all shattered in an instant. He looked outside the tent and saw the snow falling evenly, silently. It fell throughout the South Pole, echoing silently the lost dreams, the sorrows felt throughout. So many lives lost and torn, these were the tired legacies of the war.


	2. Chapter 2: Persistence of Memories

Chapter 2: Persistence of Memories

Jun sat in the canoe with his father and watched him fish. He had just turned six and his father said he was just about old enough to learn some chores. Jun had other wishes, namely for more snowball fights, but he did look forward to spending more time with his father. As he watched his dad, his gaze drifted slowly to the water and focused. He felt the water calling to him, and Jun fixated upon it. He could feel the currents and the slight ebb and flow of the sea. He reached out…and the water reached back. A tiny stream extended towards his hand.

_"Dad…dad what's happening?" Jun exclaimed. _

_His father, Rin, put down his fishing pole and looked back. Seeing the water flowing to his son's outstretched hand, Rin replied, "Jun, you're a water bender!"_

_"A water bender?" Jun recoiled and the little water stream dropped in the boat, splashing him and his father._

_Jun wiped his face off. He had heard of water bending before, he knew the Elder Chang could water bend, but he did not know much else._

_"What's that mean…does it hurt?" asked Jun as he shyly wrung his hands together._

_His father laughed, "No Jun, it means you can be a great warrior someday!"_

_Jun shrugged but smiled, anything sounded better than more chores._

_He looked at his father, but as he did, his father's face changed. His wild brown hair turned into a sharp spiked helm. His caring smile became a violent scowl. Jun gasped, suddenly he was surrounded by black snow. He tried to run, but his legs burned…so much pain…he screamed…._

"NOO!" Jun awoke in a cold sweat and gasped for air.

He regained his composure, but his legs, or what was left of them, still burned. He looked around the small ship cabin and saw his mother and father fast asleep. His sister Rinash was still gone; Jun did not even know if she was still alive.

Jun could see the moonlight shining through the closed cabin door. Even from inside the ship, he could feel the call of the sea, the tug of the water on his chi, but he could not answer it, not anymore. He was confined now, restrained. As he thought of it, he felt suddenly trapped and short of breath. He shut his eyes and tried to take his mind off things.

In the hammock to the left of him, his father stirred.

"Dad…" Jun muttered to the night.

The loss of his legs had caused the awakening of many new and frightening emotions within Jun, not the least of which was a degree of self-pity. However Jun felt the most pain for his father. He knew that ever since he was a little boy, since that fateful day he had learned he was a water bender, his father had wanted him to become a great leader. Elder Chang was old, but he was the only water-bending master the tribe had and they needed him to lead. Once he was gone…

The sea called again. He could feel it pulling at his spirit with the strength of a powerful riptide. He wanted to answer the call so badly…but he was stuck. Ever since the tribe had left the mainland he had felt trapped. During the journey towards the large ship they were on now, his father had carried him. Speed had been of the utmost importance, and there was no time to make Jun a wheelchair, though his father had promised one as soon as they reached land. No one besides his father had spoken with Jun yet. Even his mother had kept her distance from him, giving him time to think.

He had seen a few looks from the other kids of the tribe, and he knew there would be no sympathy from them. Of the fourteen men that had left to defend the village, only three had returned, and nearly all the children were without a father. They were jealous of Jun for still having his father, but pitied him for the loss of his legs. The strange mixture of jealousy and pity in their childish minds just told them to leave Jun alone.

Still the call of the water fought into Jun's mind. In the cabin with both his parents, Jun had never felt so alone. He had to just see the water, feel its cold company that had not yet abandoned him.

Jun rolled himself off his hammock and hit the ground hard. His parents stirred but neither woke up. Jun began to crawl forward, grasping the rough wood of the ship's deck as he clawed his way forward. In some time he managed to make it out onto the main deck. Splinters embedded themselves in his legs. He felt warm blood seeping through the bandages on his skin below the knee, where his legs had once been. Still he crawled; he just had to reach the sea.

Eventually Jun reached the rim of the boat, but he could not see over into the wide, blue ocean. Jun was short before, and now with his legs gone he was scarcely three feet. Banging his head upon the rim in futility, Jun felt almost ready to cry. Then he heard footsteps.

He looked back and he saw the tall, imposing figure of his mother.

"Dear, what are you doing?" she spoke, genuine concern entering her usually strict tone.

"I'm sorry mom…I just…I just had to see the water…" Jun spoke as he gripped the top of the ship's rim.

His mother walked forward and in one motion, lifted him up and sat him on the rim. Jun's mother was a stern lady, but a very strong one.

Jun looked for a while at the sea. In the light of the moon, it seemed to stretch on forever. Jun breathed in the ocean air, closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and tried to bend. However his efforts did nothing, the water was too far, and Jun could not bend so much as a droplet.

His mother, watching his efforts, sighed and spoke, "Jun, your father said you needed time…but I want to have a talk with you."

Jun, disappointed with his failed efforts, merely put his head down.

His mother continued, "Jun I know you would like to be a water bending warrior, but I am not sure that is the best choice for you know. Do you agree?"

Sadly Jun did, but could only manage a nod.

Looking out into the sea Jun's mother continued to speak, "Both my parents were benders Jun, and they both died. The same case with my brother, because they were benders, the war took their life in battle, and I was left alone."

Jun knew well about how the war had harmed his mother. Her entire family gone in one battle, Jun was well aware of her contempt for fighting and even bending. Still, he could not respond. Jun could not accept his future.

"Listen to me Jun, you know that I love you, and I want what's best for you. We are heading for the Northern Water Tribe, and you will have much time to think. I want…I want you to give up bending Jun."

Jun clutched the rails in despair, he knew it was best for him…and yet the water still called.

"Jun I want you to become a scholar. You can study in the Northern Water Tribe's city, and if you work hard enough, you can get a scholarship to study at the Ba Sing Se University. As a bender, you can only lengthen the war and kill more Jun, but as a scholar you can save people with knowledge." Jun's mother tried to lock eyes with him, but Jun's head was buried in his chest. She looked at her tiny twelve-year-old son with genuine concern. She had noticed that since the attack, he had not tied his hair into a warrior's wolf tail. She hoped he was ready to put a life of fighting behind him.

Jun took a moment to imagine himself as a scholar. Sitting alone in a chair, surrounded only by darkness, struggling with some ancient scroll. His hands burned and dried from handling parchment and lamp oil, his eyes strained and red from constant reading by fire. He physically recoiled, the image haunted him, but he could not speak with his mother still.

His mother reached out and touched his shoulder with her bony hand, "My little boy…it is ok, and you can take your time to consider it."

Without another word, his mother gathered him in her arms and carried him into the cabin. Despite the fact that no one was around, Jun felt embarrassed to be carried by his mother. The loss of his legs had robbed Jun of any independence he had once had.

Gently, his mother laid him down in his bunk and even kissed him goodnight. She meant it as a warm gesture, she had not kissed him like that in years, but as usual, she misjudged emotions. To Jun, the gesture was one of infanthood, furthering his belief that he was little more than a baby now. He sat there glowering for a time and ignoring the call of the sea, but eventually, sleep came to claim him.

_An even smaller ten-year-old Jun held his father's spear, the weapon nearly twice his height._

_"Hey Junnnnie, whatcha doin' with dad's spear? You're gonna hurt you' self."_

_Jun looked up and saw his sister Rinash with her hands on her hips. She had a large gap in the middle of her mouth where her front teeth had been. It made her look slightly comical and affected her speech a bit, but no wise boy would ever say that to Rinash. That is, unless that wise boy liked having his hood tied to his trousers and tied to a fish attracting a dozen penguins after him. _

_Jun spoke with defiance in his eye, "This is a warrior's weapon Rinny. Dad says a warrior's weapon can be used by any warrior." Jun attempted to lower the spear at Rinash, but as he did it imbalanced him and he fell backwards on his rear._

_"Ow!" said Jun as the spear clattered to the ground._

_Rinash laughed her hearty laugh, its tone unaffected by her large gap and as infectious as ever. She walked over and easily hefted up the spear. Even at twelve, Rinash was still a very tall girl._

_"Den I guess I sho' be takin' dis" she said, "A weal weapon fo' a weal warrior"._

_Jun rubbed his rump as he got up, "Very funny Rinash…but dad said I could start training to be a warrior soon."_

_Rinash scratched her head, instantly risking it to the massive tangle of curls that was her hair, "Yeah but are'nt ya doin' dat' magi'k wata' thingie…?"_

_Jun rolled his eyes. His sister was really a wonder. She was playing up on her gap-speech a lot lately. She was not really as dumb as she sounded, but she wanted to challenge people to make fun of her. She said that the penguins around here needed more exercise after all._

_"What do you mean Rinash?"_

_"All I sayin' is ya don't need a spear ta figh' like you do. Spea'rs my job Junie."_

_"Well…why can't I do both?"_

_Rinash rolled her eyes as if that was the dumbest question she had ever heard, "Cause' Junie, ya need ta be n' expert wata benda sos we can maka team!" _

_Suddenly Jun understood, "Ohhh so you can do all the weapon stuff, and I can water bend!"_

_Rinash nodded, her curly hair bobbing with her head, "We cn' travel the worl'd togetha, Rinash and Junie, warrias of the world!"_

_She pumped a fist in the air. Jun did the same, but then he heard a crack. The ice between Jun and Rinash broke, and Rinash drifted off into the mist._

_"Rinash! Rinash wait!!"_

This time when Jun awoke, his voice was only a murmur.

"Rinash…"

In another cabin on the ship, another man dreamed of the past. However, this man was much older than Jun, and despite Jun's dark recent past, his was much darker. His life had been full of difficult changes, and haunting decisions. He was used to the past returning to him in his dreams, however it was still painful every time that it did. This man had felt loss, regret, and despair.

This man was the Elder Chang.

_Two men were hard at work side by side. Both were in their early twenties, strong young men ready to grasp the future and make it their own. That is, they would grasp the future and make it their own if they weren't currently doing menial labor._

_One man stood on a piece of ice before a large glacier. Like his fellow worker, her was shirtless despite the frigid temperature of the South Pole area, where both men resided. The man fired a clean line of fire from his hands, severing a small portion of the large glacier. _

_The other man stood in a large, iron, cargo vessel, and the ice fell towards him. Moving his arms, he slowed the ice, turned it into several neat blocks, and then slowly stacked the blocks upon hundreds of identical ones that filled the ship. The ice trade was a very important part of the Southern Water Tribe economy, and the team of a Firebender and Waterbender made the process as efficient and profitable as possible. Water Tribe members liked to say of their trade that "while meat and grain prices may change you can never have enough relief from heat"._

_The Firebender, the man standing near the glacier, wiped sweat off his forehead and leaned upon the immense glacier for a moment. As he did, a mischievous gleam came into the eyes of the Waterbender on the cargo vessel. Moving his arms again, the Waterbender moved a pile of snow from the top of the glacier right onto the Firebender._

_"Ow!" the Firebender exclaimed as the snow landed on top of him. Heating his body, he quickly melted it all and glared at the Waterbender, "Very funny Chang…"_

_Chang laughed, "C'mon, make me regret that!" said Chang as he assumed a ridiculous fighting pose with his arms and one leg in the air._

_The Firebender sighed, "Chang we've been out here bending all day, how about we take a break?"_

_"We can spar while we take a break! I thought you Fire Nation folk were always eager for a fight, what's that thing I can challenge you too…an Aging Sty?"_

_"Its Agni Kai, and the answer is no. Honestly, I'd expect more responsibility from a 'Southern Water Tribe Leader', aren't you supposed to be all regal and stuffy?"_

_"You should talk Mr. 'I am a Fire Nation noble and heir to a vast fortune!'. I'm here because I need to earn money for my tribe. You are here because your dad has an unusual sense of humor."_

_"I already told you Chang, my dad thought I should learn the importance of hard work, and that's why I am here in your beloved 'South Pole' freezing my royal arse off."_

_"Oh right, and the fact that you shoved ginger into the butt of your dad's rhino while he was riding it has nothing to do with this?"_

The Firebender shrugged but he was grinning now, "Hey my dad said he wanted to see what that old rhino could do. Frankly I don't think I've ever seen anything move that fast. Besides, how was I supposed to know that the rhino would charge into the pens and cause a massive stampede? At any rate the look on my dad's face makes this all worth it."

_The two men shared a long hearty laugh. The two had known each other as far back as they could remember. Getting into trouble for their practical jokes was part of life for them._

_Chang spoke next, "So how about a round or two ol' buddy?"_

_The Firebender sighed, ran over and leapt onto the cargo vessel._

"_Not today Chang", said the Firebender, "I do not want to fight, I've heard far too much about fighting lately. Ever since Avatar Roku died…the Fire Nation has been tense. Fire Lord Sozin has been flaunting his army all over, and people say a war is coming."_

"_Avatar Roku died twelve years ago and still nothing has happened. By the time Sozin moves his Fire Lord arse off his throne and does something, the next Avatar will stop him."_

"_I am not so sure Chang. My dad is a good friend of Sozin, he says that he is waiting for something…whatever it is, when it comes, Sozin may begin a war. Chang, I want us to make a pact right now. If a war begins I will be pressed into service to fight for honor and all that Fire Nation garbage, but I don't want to fight you Chang. Let's promise to never use our bending against each other", the Firebender said as he extended his hand._

"_Oh fine, go ahead and get all emotional on me you old lady", Chang said as he shook his friend's hand._

_The Firebender smiled, "Ever the joker Chang, but you trust me right?"_

_Chang nodded his head, "Of course I trust you Zhi."_

Elder Chang snapped into attention as he awoke in his silent and lonely cabin. Getting up with some difficulty, he walked out onto the ship's deck and stared out into the sea.

Speaking to no one, he said, "Why must life always change? Why cannot life be like the ocean? Seasons change, wars happen, but nothing can change the sea."

Elder Chang knew the next part to his dream, his history, all too well. As he looked out into the ocean, he thought back to those days.

After a few months of working with Chang, Zhi had returned to the Fire Nation. As always, they sent frequent letter to each other, and all of Zhi's letters from then on had bad news.

Zhi was the first to tell Chang that the war had begun. Chang remembered his letter well.

_"All we have feared has begun",_ Zhi had written_, "Just this past night, a comet came into the sky and gave Firebenders immense power. Sozin personally led an elite Firebender unit and destroyed a powerful Earth Kingdom stronghold. Hostilities since then have been fierce, and my father has already enlisted me in the Fire Nation army. I am going to be a navy Commander, imagine me giving orders!"_, Chang had chuckled when he read that, _"So much is still uncertain, but I will keep writing to you."_

It was summer then, and by fall Chang had received even more disturbing news.

_"There has been much celebration here in the Fire Nation over the total annihilation of the Southern Air Temple. My father says that they massacred every single 'goddamn' monk there. The joy in his eyes when he says that is frightening, I am afraid he has caught what I call 'War Fever'. Everyone in the Fire Nation seems to have it. They all love to hear of the atrocities our soldiers commit. Some have even stopped using ice at all, calling it 'unpatriotic' because it is not 'Fire Nation made'. That's not even the most ridiculous thing I have seen. As for the Water Tribe, I have heard no news. We are fighting a war on two fronts, against the Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads. Perhaps that will be enough for Sozin, but I have my doubts."_

He did not receive any letter from Zhi for a while after that, though Chang sent many in reply. Then a curt message from Zhi came in the winter of that year.

_"Stop sending me letters. My mail is being screened constantly. If they think I have connection to the Water Tribe I will be arrested and tortured. There is nothing you can do."_

Chang worried for his friend often, but he had to devote much energy to the aid of his own tribe. He had been elected a leader, despite his age, because he represented the youth and energy that the Southern Water Tribe was so fiercely proud of. They had, on peaceful terms, voluntarily left the Northern Water Tribe not long ago because they were not happy with the strict traditions and rules of the much older Tribe. They wished to live in a more liberal society, and in the South, they had found it.

However, they were much less populous than the powerful Northern Water Tribe, and as the war began, this was cause for worry. Their population neared two hundred, and all of them lived together in a large city. They had many warriors and Waterbenders among them, however the Fire Nation could take them out with one large assault if hostilities did arise. The Council was still debating on what to do when reports came in of a large Fire Nation fleet approaching. The scouts said it was lead by a young Commander, and Chang's instincts told him it was Zhi.

Chang volunteered to lead a reconnaissance group. It was that day that everything truly began to change.

_The reconnaissance group was made of several elite Waterbenders. They hid well among the glaciers of the South, and Chang had them all stay hidden while he, in plain sight, searched for the Fire Nation fleet. It was a full moon night, and Chang knew that the Fire Nation would not risk an attack. This was Chang's only chance to speak with Zhi, before it was too late._

_As he moved forward, Chang was surprised to see a Fire Nation vessel heading towards him. It was a small Fire Nation canoe, ornately designed and clearly not meant for battle. As it came closer, Chang saw that Zhi drove it. _

_Chang, noting Zhi's attire, spoke first, "Are you dressed for battle or a party Commander Zhi of the Fire Nation?"_

_Zhi was dressed in formal robes, and Chang knew well that Zhi disliked formal attire. However there was no funny retort from Zhi, he spoke in a curt, formal, and exaggerated tone. _

_"I have come to speak with the Southern Water Tribe Council on official business."_

_"Is that so? Well then, as you know, I am a member of the council. You may speak with me."_

_Zhi sighed, and spoke again louder than he needed to, "This is serious business, I have an ultimatum to offer the Tribe, would you risk insulting the Fire Nation by not offering me an audience?"_

_Chang knew his warriors were watching him, ready to strike if the confrontation became hostile. However, his orders were absolute, the Council had decided to not let the Fire Nation close by for fear of having their escape blocked. Chang could not let Zhi any closer. He also realized that Zhi was probably being watched by Fire Nation soldiers. The slightest show of familiarity could likely mark Zhi a traitor. Chang needed to exercise caution._

_"We wish no insult upon the honorable Fire Nation or Fire Lord", Chang replied, making his tone ridiculously formal like Zhi, "However I cannot allow you any closer to our city."_

_Zhi merely nodded, "Very well, I would have you deliver this scroll to the Council on my behalf and on behalf of the honorable Fire Lord Sozin."_

_Chang nodded and replied, "We accept your message, glory to the Fire Lord. May he live forever!"_

_Chang hoped that someday he and Zhi would laugh about this encounter and how they were forced to behave. But now was the time for business. Zhi, who had stopped his canoe a few feet from the ice, which Chang stood on, landed his canoe and walked forward. As he approached Chang with the scroll, he spoke in quick hushed tones._

_"Chang, I know that your warriors are watching, as are mine, but you must listen to me now."_

_Chang gave the slightest of nods, only noticeable by Zhi._

_"The Fire Lord only wants the Water Globe, a small token of submission. Then you may live in peace."_

_Chang winced, and he knew Zhi saw it. The Water Tribe would do much to avoid a war, but they could not give the globe away. The globe had sacred water within it, if that power were to leave the South Pole, not another Waterbender could be born. It tied the South Pole to the spirits, as the spirit oasis tied the North Pole. The people of the Southern Water Tribe would never agree to surrender the globe._

_"Chang, please, I have no choice." Zhi spoke as he handed the scroll to Chang,, "I know you will not give up the globe, so I am offering you a week to flee."_

_Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and Zhi spoke one last time. _

_"No matter what happen,. I will honor our pact."_

The memory hurt Chang deeply, how had life forced him and his good friend down such different paths? He remembered returning to the Council, the difficult choice he had to make.

_The five member Council was assembled in their chamber. They sat around a large table with the Water Globe at its center. All of them had read the ultimatum, and all of them had come to one consensus. They could not surrender the globe._

_Chang looked around the table before he spoke. He looked for a while at all the young leaders. Leader Chen…Leader Ping…Lady Jehiro…and the recently elected Lady Kana, the youngest of all the members._

_His decision now could lead to their salvation, or doom them all. He stood up and spoke to the group._

_"We have all agreed that we will not survive a full assault from the Fire Navy fleet that threatens us. We have also decided that if we all flee together, the process will be too slow, and the Fire Navy fleet will catch us. Then I would like to make a proposal. We split up the Southern Water Tribe."_

_Chang could see the shock in the faces of the other four leaders. The Water Tribe was known to always stay together, to live as a family. To split up the unity seemed blasphemous. _

_Chang continued to speak before the others could object, "The Fire Navy will be unable to pursue us all. If we stay in small groups and move often, then we can survive. Split into several groups, it will be impossible for them to launch a large assault. We will slip through their fingers like water through a sieve."_

_Leader Chen stood up and spoke next, his tone calm and measured, "I understand the logic of your argument Leader Chang, but what of the Water Globe? How can we seek to protect it if we are divided?"_

_Chang was prepared for that retort, "I will take on the burden of keeping the Globe safe. As long as it remains in the South, then Waterbenders can be born. It would be ideal to pass it along to the other groups, but I do not believe safety will allow us to do so."_

_Lady Jehiro also stood up and spoke, "Chang is right, this will allow us to save the most lives. If we fight, many will die and we will eventually need to flee. We are not like the Northern Water Tribe who must stay near their spirit oasis. Our spiritual safety relies on the Globe, and if Chang can protect it, then he should bear that burden."_

_Chang could tell that Chen was not convinced, however Leader Ping stood and spoke before Chang could._

_"Chang is the strongest Waterbender among us Chen, we have to trust him."_

_Lady Kana did not rise, but spoke, "We left the North to avoid tyranny and live free. Yet the Fire Nation has come and oppressed us still. How can we be free is we are always running?"_

_Chang sighed, he knew that she spoke the truth, "We cannot, but we can be alive."_

_The Council all agreed. On that day, the Southern Water Tribe split forever._

Elder Chang did not like to regret, but he still could not feel assured that he had done the right thing. It was true that the five leaders had been able to break the group up into separate tribes, around forty people each, and flee the initial Fire Navy assault. However Chang had underestimated Zhi, he had pursued them with vicious malice and fiercely attacked the tribes when he found them. His people did not live in fear, but always they were running. Chang felt fear everyday, fear that the next day would bring the Fire Navy and kill all his people. Still, Chang could not lose hope. To do so would surrender him to his lowest instincts, and Chang would not allow that. His people needed him to be strong. Strength and hope was all that they had.


End file.
